The invention relates to a sealing, trimming or guiding strip for a window frame in a motor vehicle body, comprising first strip means formed of one-piece moulded construction and extending along the length of the strip and defining a first longitudinally extending face intended to be on the outside of the vehicle in use, and second strip means extending longitudinally along the strip and attached to the first strip means to define the second, opposite, longitudinal face of the strip and intended to be on the inside of the vehicle in use, the strip incorporating extruded material.
Such a strip is shown in GB-A-2 272 721. This strip provides a so-called waist seal for placing along one of the rigid edges defining a generally horizontal open slot in a vehicle door, through which a movable window glass for the window carried by the door can be raised or lowered. The strip has a moulded portion for placing on the outside of the vehicle door and an extruded sealing part attached to the moulded part and facing inwardly of the door.